


See the boy, I once was in my eyes

by madeleinegrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Thorki - Freeform, also rating may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleinegrey/pseuds/madeleinegrey
Summary: "It's ironic isn't it? Frigga's death drove us apart but Odin's death brought us together?"Following the death of his father (cue loki screaming: he's not my father!) Loki is reunited with his brother Thor whom he hadn't seen in flesh since their mother's tragic death. No longer the inseparable pair they were in childhood, they must set aside their issues, and as per Odin's wishes, go to their ancestral home in Alaska to scatter his ashes so he may rest peacefully. Loki's inconvenience is furthered when Thor suggests they drive all the way to Alaska. It's only a few days cooped up with his insufferable oaf of a brother. Loki can do that.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Thorki fic. I had always wanted to write a road-trip fic so here we are. This is unbeta'd so you'll have to forgive any mistake you find. Also I know nothing of driving across the border to Canada so yeah, you are gonna have to look over that too.  
> The title is taken from 'Somebody to love me' by Mark Ronson.  
> Anyhoo lets begin.

 In a Toyota parked at a gas station, Loki sits fidgeting. He should have brought along his books, he thinks to himself not for the first time. He had grossly underestimated the amount of boredom that accompanied a cross-country drive. He has a few novel in pdf saved to his phone; the device now burnt hot as coal from extensive use. Outside, the July sun flares down on everything like breath of hell. Loki squirms in the heat of the blistering sunlight refracting through the windscreen; it casts a golden filter across his pale gangly legs. The driver's seat next to him his is empty. Thor, that halfwit has taken off with a "I'm gonna take a piss" and isn't back yet. Loki is very much tempted to drive off without him but the jackass has taken the key with him!

Why is he even doing this? He owes Odin nothing! And he doesn't owe anything to Thor either. He didn't want to attend the old sod's funeral in the first place. He had sat in the back and was the first one to leave the graveyard. He doubted anyone had taken notice of him. Other than Thor of course. He had caught up with Loki just about he was about to get into a cab. It was very much the awkward situation Loki had envisioned. Neither of them had looked the other in the eye, unable to shake off the six years of detachment.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Loki had echoed, more to Thor’s collar than to his face because the older had grown a foot and a half since the last time Loki saw him. An uncomfortable conversation commenced. Thor's inquiry about his life was formal and Loki had reciprocated in kind.

"So-" Thor had said when the awkward silence had stretched for too long, "Dad wanted to have his ashes scattered. Back in Skagway, you know where mom is-"

The mention of Frigga had opened a floodgate of memories in Loki's mind. Her kind eyes, her gentle touches of assurance- Loki had felt a knife twist in his heart.

“What of it?” He had hazarded a glance at Thor to confirm if his brusque tone affronted the older boy. It had. Thor’s gaunt face looked even more gaunt as his concerned façade fell off.

“We have to do that.” Thor replied tersely.

“Go to Skagway?”

“Yes.” Thor affirmed and after a beat added, “Together.”

Was he kidding? After everything he had put him through, he thought he could just waltz in and pretend he hadn’t spurned him six years ago? No, Loki wasn’t going to give him that. Refusing Thor would be a revenge of negligible magnitude but he will take what he can get.

“I don’t think so.”

“Just hear me out-“ Thor stepped closer like a great bear corner his prey. Loki backed away till he was plastered to the cab.

“I really have to go Thor.” He muttered hastily and grabbed the handle, stepping into the cab.

“It’s what mom would have wanted.” He heard Thor say. Quick as a fox, Loki had jumped out of the cab.

“How dare you bring her up?” He hissed.

“How dare I? She’s my mother. I comforted her, fed her, took care of her till the day she died while you sulked about your imagined slight-“

“Imagined slight?” Loki cried. “You drove me away, you pig-“

Loki was interrupted by a loud honk.

"Oi, you gonna get in or not?" The cab-driver barked.

“Shut up!” Both Loki and Thor shouted and took a pause as they realized this was the first time they did something together in a long time.

“Fine.” The cabbie snapped and drove away. Loki however had made no attempt to get another cab. The two youth stood awkwardly, not knowing where to go from there.

“Frigga loved you.” Thor said eventually, “I don’t know how you came to believe what you believe but I know she loved us both. Equally. She’s our mother.” Thor shook his head and looked away. “So is he our father.”

“Your father.” Loki snarled, flaring up once again.

“Our father.” Thor maintained firmly. “Look, I know we have a lot of shit going on but if we do this, everything can finally end and both of us can move. We do this and we don’t have to see each other again.”

So here they are. Together. Driving to Skagway. The driving part had been decided later. Loki hadn’t been able to say no to Thor’s request; those blue eyes were always his weakness. He is regretting it very much though, just like he always does.

A sudden knock on the windshield brings Loki out of it. Thor’s back.

“You sure you don’t want something?” He asks as he slips into the driver’s seat. Loki says nothing and plugs in his headphones knowing very well Thor can see it’s not connected to Loki’s phone. To his relief, Thor says nothing and starts up the car. They have a long way to go.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up my fellow Thorkis?  
> I'm back with an update. This is a bit longer than the previous one. Hope yall enjoy. Also thank you for your kudos and comments. They will keep me going.

The next five hours are excruciatingly slow in passing.

As far as Loki’s vision can go, it is miles and miles of bleak road ahead. It lies like a tarmac ribbon traveling beyond horizon. It’s a toll road, wide enough for several lanes of car in each direction. The white and the yellow paints have long worn off since they have left the suburbs behind and it is now a black eroded length with hairline cracks baking under the ruthless sun. Except for a few tanks and trucks, the highway is deserted. The last non-cargo vehicle had been a minivan which Thor, being the sluggish driver he is, had let them drive ahead.

Loki is growing impatient by every minute. His battery sits at 21% and there’s nothing else to distract him. The scenery on either side is windmills and arid farmlands lined by thorny shrubs. He can’t even open the damn window to admit some fresh air; the dry, hot summer wind makes his own skin feel like layers of wool.

Unable to contain himself, Loki turns toward Thor. “Why is this taking so long? We should be in Ohio by now.”

“We will be. We haven’t even crossed Pittsburg yet.” Grumbles Thor. Evidently heat and exhaustion has started to get him.

“And whose fault is that?” Loki snarks. “I swear Volstagg drove faster than you even on that lame, broken scooter of his.”

“You remember Volstagg?” Thor steals a glance at Loki after giving way to a truck behind them.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Loki challenges. Did that buffalo really think he is that selfish and forgettable?

“I’m just asking, Jesus. We haven’t seen a lot of each other. Not Sif or Fandral or Hogun either. Kinda lost touch after we graduated. Last I heard Volstagg’s in Milwaukee. I hear he’s married Hildegund. Sif went to-”

“I’m sorry to interrupt but that wasn’t an invitation for talking.” Loki cuts in. Why would Thor even think Loki cares about his dumb friends? “Honestly if you drive the way you run your mouth we’d be Cleveland by now.” 

“Oh shut up. Like you didn’t waste half an hour in Harrisburg. I told you we could eat on the go.”

“Well unlike you I’m not a savage. I’d prefer to sit and eat rather than spill half of my food when you hit the bumps, thank you very much.”

Surprisingly, Thor doesn’t bite back but relaxes a little, a smile tugging at the corner at the corner of his lips.

“What’s that for?” Loki asks suspiciously.

“We just had our longest conversation yet.”

Loki holds back a snarky comment. They did, didn’t they? He doesn’t know what to make of it. It felt….it felt so natural, so easy how they have fallen into their old pattern without realizing. The constant banter, Loki’s snarky comments and Thor’s comebacks- it is as though no time has passed. But it has. So much has changed. He wants to scream at Thor that this changes nothing. He still hates him with every fiber of his being but Thor looks so content. He looks majestic in the last rays of the setting sun. The tumble of his golden curls bounced with the motion of the car. There is certain serenity to his expression that Loki cannot bring himself to spoil. Instead he sinks down on his seat and crosses his arms, withdrawing into his own thoughts.

They do not exchange another word till they drive into Pittsburgh. It’s 7 in the evening then. Thor pulls in front of a modest diner that in neon lights read “Cher’s Diner”. Loki makes no complaint. He’s been suppressing his hunger out of pure stubbornness and right now, he will eat anything that isn’t two days stale. Thor parks their car opposite of it and kills the engine. Loki hops off the car and follows Thor into the diner.

It is fairly packed. Loki looks about him- the place is busy as a beehive. Almost all the tables are occupied. A little away from him are three women laughing hysterically over a shared joke, so much inebriated that they keep collapsing on each other. Watching them with judgmental eyes is an old couple sharing a drink. Under the TV in the corner is a throng of crowd cheering at the footballers in the screen. For a brawny brute Thor navigates amazingly well in the crowd. He glides past the flock of coquettish girls, whose eyes latch on to his back, giggling to themselves. Loki, not so much. With his scrawny body and lack of coordination, he gets stepped on numerous times. When he emerges out of the crowd, he sees Thor sitting on the only vacant spot; a waiter already by his side.

“I’m getting the grilled steak salad,” Thor tells Loki when he sits down. “What do you want?”

“Pasta.” Loki says without a moment to consider. Thor reacts with a quirk of eyebrow.

“You need to be more specific about it.” He says.

“We have meatball spaghetti, cheesy vegetable…” The waiter supplies.

“Whatever’s cheapest then.” Loki says just to make them stop. He gets up as soon as the waiter disappears. He almost trips when Thor lays a hand on his to hold him back.

“Now where you going?”

“To find a port. My battery’s dead.”

He nearly runs to the bathroom when Thor lets him go. He did need to charge his phone but that isn’t all. He has no idea how to spend five minutes making small talk with Thor. It was okay in the car; he easily pretended he was engrossed in the scenery but dining requires talking. Loki is shit at that. What would he even say?

When he returns, he finds their dinner waiting. Thor has begun to eat. He attacks his steak like a vengeful man and hums with satisfaction. Loki too picks up his fork and scrambles his pasta.

“You know I’m paying for dinner right?” says Thor with mouthful of meat. “You can order anything you like.”

“No you are not.” Loki snaps. “Besides I’m used to dining on leftovers and takeouts."

It wasn’t as bad as the face Thor makes at his remark. Freya with whom Loki lived after Frigga’s death, wasn’t very particular and organized when it came to housekeeping. She left Loki to his own devices, something he appreciated very much though he never abused it. He maintained his grades, kept out of trouble and only saw Freya time to time. The period allowed him to grieve without being quizzed and Loki realizes he should have told her how much he appreciated staying with her.

Thor’s gruff voice snaps Loki out of his reflection.

“What?”

“I said we can’t drive anywhere tonight.” Thor has already finished eating. He wipes his mouth with a tissue and chugs down the glass of water in front of him.

“You said we should be in Cleveland today.”

“I did but it’s almost 8. Cleveland’s 2 and half hours drive away.” Thor says in a sort of finality which distinctly sounds like Odin. Loki hates it.

“I don’t want to stay here.”

“Oh come on Lo.“ Thor huffs, leaning back.

Loki hisses like a snake provoked at the pet name. Thor recoils, evidently regretting calling Loki that. With a much smoother voice he tries to reason, “We have been on the road for hours. Let’s just call it a night. We can leave first thing in the morning.”

Thor drives them up to a motel in the outskirts of the city. The place is okayish, a lot less shabby than the exterior suggested. Thor goes up to the reception and books them a room with double bed. They decline dinner, stating they have eaten already.

“We’d like some breakfast though.” Thor says inspecting their keys. “At 8.”

By his side Loki grunts and Thor amends himself. “At 7.”

Once inside, Loki drops his backpack on his bed and rummages inside to extract and fresh pair of clothes. He zips the bag and proceeds to the bathroom, leaving Thor who has climbed on to his bed and is browsing channels on the CRT TV.

The water feels gratifying. Loki showers till the tip of his fingertips have shriveled up. When he comes out, Thor is on his front, snoring softly. Loki is suddenly reminded of the times when they shared bed. Thor used to take up most of the bed and often climbed over Loki’s body. It always led to a fight in the morning but Loki recalls how he had hated it when Thor moved to another room. The memory fills him with a gut wrenching sadness so Loki shakes it off and picks up his phone to set the alarm. Another long day awaits them tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki wakes up feeling snug and comfortable in his nest of sheet. For a fleeting moment, he feels warm and content, unbound by his concerns but then it sublimes away faster than dry ice. His consciousness is immediate- the numbness in his right side, the stale, musty smell of their rented room. He desperately tries to cling on to the remnants of his dream but it slips through his clutch like vapor. After a few minutes, when he is sure he has exhausted his patience, Loki begins to stir. He turns on his left and his eyes fell upon a figure by the window. Leaning against the glass, Thor stands bare from his waist up. The golden sun highlights his taut muscles and Loki internally grumbles- God really gave Thor everything. Well everything except a brain. His brother oblivious to Loki’s contemplation continues to bask in sunlight and pushes back a strand of his locks behind his ear. Then suddenly he is looking at Loki and like a guilty kid, Loki drops his gaze.

“What time is it?” He grumbles, fishing for his shirt in tangle of sheets.

“Almost 7.” Thor answers lazily, not moving from the window.

“Seven! I told you we have to get up early and my alarm. I had put an alarm last night-“ He hops off his bed and snatched up his phone. 6:51, the display reads.

“Oh yeah I switched it off. Figured you wanted to sleep some more.”

“Well you figured wrong.” Loki snaps, kneeling down to drag out his bag from under the bed. He takes out his brush and heads toward the bathroom, leaving Thor rolling his eyes.

“I ordered breakfast by the way.” Loki hears him say just as he slams the door shut.

An hour later, they are back on the road heading toward Cleveland. Loki has once again taken the seat next to driver’s. He had thought about sitting in the back with their luggage but he wasn’t too keen to sit next to Odin’s ashes. Besides he likes the open view the front seat grants.

The scenery on either side tires him easily; the sunburnt road seems to go on forever. The day is growing hotter by the minute. The hot hair licking their face feels like blaze of a burning hearth. Before long they are in puddle of their own sweat and Thor is forced to put up the window and switch on the AC.

Yet Loki can’t think of a place he’d rather be. Yes the heat is unbearable and sitting for too long makes his back sore but it is Thor he’s next to. For all the resentment he held toward Thor, Loki has never been able to let go of him completely. It has always been like this. His life revolved around Thor. He was Loki’s competition, his confidant. Where Thor led, he followed- accurate to the expression of ‘thick as thieves’.  Only Thor’s life didn’t revolve around Loki. He outgrew their companionship, sought out new friends. It crushed his heart when Loki realized he wasn’t the object if Thor’s attention.

And then it happened. Loki had been rummaging Odin’s bureau for Frigga’s prescription (her symptoms had suddenly aggravated) when he had come across the fateful binder. He had merely picked it up to inspect if it contained the prescriptions, not knowing it’d turn his world upside down. There it was recorded clear and bold, adoption of one Loki Laufeyson, born to Nal and Farbauti. His immediate feeling was satisfaction, and then rage, hot like molten lava. Satisfaction because it explained so much of Odin’s behavior toward him; the detached disposition, his obvious favoritism toward his actual son. Rage because he had kept it hidden- his parentage, insisting that everything was in Loki’s head when he asked why Odin favored Thor so. They tried their best to hush it up. He remembered Frigga with her oxygen mask hanging off her, crying hysterically as she tried to assure Loki nothing had changed. But it had and they refused to acknowledge it. Just like they didn’t acknowledge their differences in attitude when it came to Thor and him. He hadn’t even thought of Thor at first, about how their dynamic may change. Had he always known? Loki never got to ask him. Frigga died shortly and Loki left, electing to stay with their aunt Freya. Frigga was what made that place his home and without her, he had nothing to stay for. He had been angry at her but he was still her mother, didn’t matter if she shared his blood. Something he realized after she had died.

 “Could you stop that noise please?” Loki snaps when an unintelligible pop song comes on for the third time. “Her voice is making my ear bleed.”

Thor makes no protest. “What would you like to hear?”

“Nothing.” Loki replies curtly.

“Well lemme put on something else.  I got loads of music on my phone- twenty one pilots, Muse-“

“I’d rather not-“

“Paramore, Gaga-“

“What exactly are you trying to do Thor?” Loki corners him with a sharp look.

“Nothing. Just trying to spend some time with my brother whom I haven’t seen for years. Is that a crime?”

Loki grunts, a harsh disapproving noise that wipes away Thor’s forced grin. It’s momentary and he adopts another enthusiastic smile.

“C’m on Lo…it’s not a roadtrip without music.”

“It’s not a roadtrip.” Loki asserts vehemently.

“Why do you have to-“

“For fuck’s sake Thor, I don’t want to hear anything.” Loki voice rings out within the car. The reason for his harshness he ascribes to his goal of making Thor miserable but it doesn’t make him feel any better. Thor’s hands still on the steering and the speed drops to almost walking pace. When he speaks, Thor’s voice is steely and clipped.

“You always do that. Every single time I reach out to you, you do that. Don’t you get it? I’m trying-“

“Trying what? Why do you care all of a sudden?” He turns to Thor who swallows.

“Loki I always cared-“

“Fucking bullshit. You don’t think I remember how it all went down?”

“I remember you refusing to listen to anything I had to say.” The car has stopped now. “I remember you leaving, Loki.”

“And you let me go. You fucking let me go you asshole. You never tried to understand what it was like for me, knowing everything you’ve know is absolute lie. And you sided with _him_. I could take it from that old cunt but you, you knew how I felt and each time you shut me down.” Loki is shaking when he finishes. “But you don’t have to do anything. Three more days and you can go back to your perfect life.”

Because he is too busy to hide his teary eyes, he doesn’t pause to consider how Thor takes it.

“You truly believe you’ll be happy when this is over?” Thor says in a small voice. Loki doesn’t answer. He swiftly gets out and climbs into the backseat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...not dead.

By half past ten they are coasting through downtown Cleveland. Sky-high glass and steel monoliths loom over the sleek tarmac roads buzzing with traffic. City-endorsed parks are abound, their ornamental foliage soothe glazed eyes of travelers. The day is hot and humid. Thor rolls down the car window to allow the cool breeze blowing from the lake. A spicy aroma rise the wind and Thor salivates at the thought if its source. His stomach too grumbles in assent. He catches Loki in the rear-view mirror, burrowed nose-deep in his phone. Should he ask if he wants something? No, let him be a brat. Thor had tried several times only to be spurned. One can only swallow their self-respect so many times.

Thor drives through blocks of luxurious hotels and bars and veers toward the harbor. There will be cheaper places he can pick up a chili dog or two. Pulling up half a mile past the airport, Thor gets out of the car and slams the door, locking Loki in. The kid doesn't react at all as though he isn't in his corporeal body. Thor has kept the windows lowered so he won't suffocate. Hopefully no one will try to hijack the car with someone aboard.

He doesn't get hot dog. The delicious smell of egg-rolls tugs him to an Indian deli. The food is too rich and oily for a day like this but the risk doesn't register properly in Thor's mind. No sooner has the roll been handed to him, Thor gobbles it down hungrily and orders another. When he is done, he buys some non-perishable snacks for Loki and also for road. He takes a detour down the harbor to stretch his leg. Upon returning he finds Loki the same way he left him in, albeit showing a little annoyance. Thor puts the snacks so that he need not ask Thor to stop for food. 

They are on the road again.  After Elyria, the traffic thins and Thor shifts up the gear. The sight on either side is blurred blend of grey of concrete houses and green of trees. The monotonous rumble of the engine is devoured by Imagine Dragons playing in music system. Loki is too tired to complain. Right now his priority is food. Breakfast had been three hours ago and he can't say when they'll stop for lunch. There's flaky pastry peeking out of its pack, daring him to reach over and pick it up. Thor has no doubt brought it for him but Loki is too proud to accept and feed Thor's ego. He tries to resist it out of sheer stubbornness but hunger is too strong, clawing at the walls of his stomach.

Discreetly, he peeps at Thor and is relieved to see him humming a tune, completely oblivious to Loki's predicament. Still he holds his breath when his finger tug at the lid of the package, afraid that Thor will catch him in the act. It comes off with barely any sound but then the car hits a bump and everything in the back, including Loki bounce foot high and falls back with a thud. 

"Sorry." Thor cries and grips the steering wheel firmly, steadying the car. "You OK back there?"

Loki grunts in response as he rummages for his phones that has slipped under the seat. The packet of food too have burst open and scattered, conveniently allowing him to take out a pastry without much effort. He checks if Thor is still looking at him- he's not- and takes a bite out of it, almost moaning in satisfaction. He devours it under a minute, getting crumbs everywhere. He seizes another and stuffs it in his mouth. Suddenly he catches Thor eyeing him in the mirror and he freezes. Thor averts his eyes immediately and focuses on the road ahead. Loki stays still with food in his mouth and eventually goes back to eating it, this time not bothering to hide at all.

They reach Michigan city at quarter to three. Lunch passes without any incident. They communicate by non-verbal cues, so durable is the awkwardness. Thor allows him to roam around the block while leans back against the car and lights a cigarette. A flock of teenage girls in shorts and colorful tees pass him, simpering at him and giggling to themselves. Thor'r lips curve upward in a half smile but then he spots Loki walking back to him. He shoots him a dirty look and climbs in. Not sure what to make of his sour mood, Thor flicks off the cigarette stub and tramples it under his shoes.

The four hours drive that follows is excruciating. Thor's biceps are aching from steering too long and his back feels so stiff that slight movement shoots jolt of discomfort through his muscles. He feels himself dozing off from exhaustion and almost runs off the road. Someone's middle finger is reflected in the mirror and Thor grips the wheel harder. Loki is fast asleep in the back. He looks so content; Thor doesn't want to make him take the wheels. The frown he wears all day has melted away, letting his youthful beauty shine. His delicate lips are slightly parted. Thor imagines this is what sleeping beauty must look like. What an odd thought to have about his own brother, he thinks but doesn't dwell upon it.

Thor pulls up in to the parking lot of a modest motel off the highway. He kills the engine and hops out, waking Loki in the process. The kid rubs his eyes which are still heavy with sleep but follows Thor out of the car without question.

The reception is manned by an elderly man who upon drawing closer appears to be much young. He looks unassuming enough, dark eyes behind half-rimmed glasses. His shifts from Thor to Loki and back to Thor as they negotiate renting a room. It doesn't take much time.

"We are completely booked for the night."

Thor scowls. He is certain many rooms are empty seeing that the lights were off and this is not a popular season. The man's frown deepens when Thor mentions it.

"Look its uh...It's not that kind of establishment."

"What?" Thor has no idea what this man is on about. The fatigue of eleven hours of drive is catching up to him and he wants nothing more than a surface to rest upon. At his side, Loki shifts uneasily, having heard the receptionist.

"I'm sure you will find another place in town." The man continues to say, looking extremely wary as though Thor may snap any moment. "Some place discreet."

Then it hits Thor.

"You think we are-" Thor gestures behind him. "He's my brother!" 

"Yeah brothers, nephews, nieces. Look son, we don't judge. We just don't want a repetition of last month, alright?"

"But we are brothers!" Thor splutters, sickening bile rising in his throat. "Adopted brother but...This is bullshit. Straight up harassment." His hand slams down on the desk and the man flinches, backing away.

"Thor-" Loki calls.

"Do you wanna see some ID? I'm gonna show you my ID so you can see for yourself you sick fuck."

"There won't be any need-" The man says hastily, picking up the receiver to call for help. Thor ignores him and pulls out his driving license and flicks the card at him.

"Here go on check that out. Here's my brother's. See?"

"Thor, it's okay. We'll find another place" Loki begs; he can't see this ending in anything other than his older brother getting arrested for physical assault. He recalls the time an eighth grader called him a 'twink' at school and Thor had pummeled the kid so hard, he spent a week in hospital. Loki always supposed it was less because of Thor's fondness for his little brother and more because of what it meant for his reputation. Thor returned to school after two months of suspension. Loki's bully got off scot-free.

It doesn't go there thankfully. The manager intervenes and after a lengthy discussion which involved many apologies and a vague allusion to some police case is made as explanation, they are allowed to stay the night. Thor books two rooms to make a point and goes to bed without dinner.

 


End file.
